


Relationships Evolve With Us

by NicheKinks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Angst, Asphyxiation Kink, Begging, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Facial, Fluff, Food Kink/Play, Foreign Language/Accent Kink, Foreplay, Frottage, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Play, Pining, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Swallowing, Teasing, Toy Play, Voyeurism, auto-fellatio, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicheKinks/pseuds/NicheKinks
Summary: Viktor discovers Yuri has some particular kinks, one of them being Viktor.Each chapter is another seuxal escapade as their relationship deepens and they learn more about themselves and each other.NSFW Comic IllustrationDISCONTINUED~Sorry I have been sucked into the abyss of the Haikyuu!! Fandom~





	1. Tender Care

Viktor loved the Hasetsu hot springs. They were warm and soothing after a long day on the cold ice. He had an unfortunate tendency of staying in the water too long, flushing his cheeks a rosy pink and dampening his silver hair. Dipping his mouth just below the water, he enjoyed the last few moments of warmth before standing and reaching for the towel.

Yuri had mentioned that his family had a hot spring at the last year’s Grand Prix Final banquet between his intoxicated dances, but he hadn’t thought much of it at the time. He had been so enticing at the banquet, socializing and dancing without inhibitions. Viktor only wished he’d come to Hasetsu sooner. Perhaps then Yuri wouldn’t be refuting his bold advances.

“I’m sure Yuri has already gone to bed,” Viktor murmured to himself as he toweled his hair dry and slipped on a robe, “To the kitchen, then.”

The wooden floors were smooth and cold under his feet. Glass of water from the kitchen in hand, he walked towards his room, pausing momentarily in front of Yuri’s door. He’d stopped only for a moment to contemplate asking to bed together again, but the thought was interrupted upon hearing a startling thud and muffled voice.

_Yuri…? ___

Viktor cracked the door open silently with worry.

“Yu-” He almost dropped the glass of water to the floor upon seeing what lay inside, “ _Udivitelno _”.__

Yuri seemed to like the color blue, judging by the royal hue of the toy buzzing quietly. It was such a sight to behold. His back was turned slightly from the door, headphones in his ears, penis in his hands, and most surprising to Viktor was the shirt held tightly between Yuri’s teeth. Eyes closed and head turned up, he muffled something incoherent into the shirt, hand on his member, stroking near-furiously in tempo with this hips on the vibrating toy.

His cheeks were so delectably pink, Viktor felt himself stiffen at the sight before him. Viktor turned to leave, blushing and grasping his bulge beneath the robe, but halted swiftly upon hearing Yuri’s muffled voice.

“Mmmmph, Viktor…!” Yuri whispered, his shirt had fallen from his mouth and drool dripped lazily from his lips, _“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _”__

_What??? ___

This was almost unbearable to watch, Yuri was so vulnerable and exposed. His body shuddered and trembled, and Viktor blushed at the small whimpers and accelerated breaths. Placing the glass of water on the floor, Viktor began to slightly stroke his stiffening member, discarding all means of self-resistance and welcoming indecency.

Yuri pressed and wiggled deeper into the toy, squeaking slightly as he tried to hold back his cries. He wanted nothing but Viktor. He’s always wanted nothing but Viktor. He closed his eyes and melted into the music, focusing on Viktor’s voice and touch. His slender nape exposed from his robe, his voice husky from sleep, the eyes so vibrant they pierced through Yuri’s consciousness…

He felt the toy vibrate against his prostate, oozing semen from his member to trail hotly down the shaft. It was so embarrassing to be so lewd, but after watching his coach on the ice today teaching him the _Eros _program, he needed release. Yuri imagined Viktor’s graceful form and incurably appealing buttocks.__

_So plump and dimpled _, Yuri contemplated what it could possibly feel like to be between them, to have Viktor between his, as his toy was now, thrusting with all his strength.__

Viktor stood awkwardly in the hallway, hand having moved into his robe to rub the head with feather light touches. His other hand leaned against the wall, unable to look away. He watched as the toy brought Yuri to climax, as the light gleamed off of the stream of semen, and as Yuri cried out his name once more beneath his breath, muffled from his hand over his mouth.

_Viktor needed to leave _.__

He gathered his cup from the floor beside the door frame and hurried down the hall to his room, keeping his robe pulled tight against his erection. Viktor almost stepped on Makkachin as he burst into his room and hurriedly placed the cup on the nightstand. He fell to his knees by the bed, gripping his cock under his robes.

“Ahhhh, _Yurachka _,” He relished in his thoughts of recent events, “You have been keeping this from me, _pozhaluista _, why?”____

Viktor couldn’t get the images from his mind. He didn’t want to. He wanted them painted into his memory forever. Eyes clenched shut, he grasped the sheets on the bed next to him, thrusting his hips into his hands.

Throwing his head back, he shuddered and climaxed into his hands, semen slipping through his fingers onto the wood floor below. He felt like he was going to cry. Viktor didn’t understand why Yuri had refused his advances just to do this. Was there another Viktor he didn’t know about? He didn’t understand.

_“Yurachka, pozhaluista… _”__

He leaned against the side of his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It hurt. It was agonizing. It was frustrating. He had never experienced such mixed signals before. Did Yuri want him or not?

_Why won’t he let me close to him _?__

Makkachin licked his cheek and nuzzled his chin as a tear streaked down his face. Viktor pet his head lovingly, kissing his nose. No matter what, Makkachin was always there when he needed a friend.

After a few minutes, Viktor used tissues to clean his mess on the floor before it dried and stained the wood flooring. It was late, past midnight, when Viktor was satisfied and composed enough to venture out again.

_Yuri wasn’t finished _.__

Viktor stopped as he traveled to discretely dispose of the used tissues in the bathroom. Yuri’s door was still askew, a small stream of light pouring into the hallway from his lamp on the desk. The cerulean toy had been neatly pushed to the side to allow for Yuri to lean against the bed with his shoulders on the ground and his rump in the air. Although he knew that Yuri was flexible, he couldn’t believe how _dirty _he was, curled into a spiral with his own member enveloped by his lips.__

He wished he had never left before. Although tired, he felt a pulse and twitch below and sighed.

_Oh zolotse, your stamina bewilders me _, Viktor thought as he dared slide the door open slightly further,__

_How will I ever keep up with you _?__

Yuri was encapsulated by his pleasure. His curiosity as an adolescent left him with some habits he considered particularly filthy, and this was most definitely one of them. What he did in private was his burden alone to bear, and he was accepting of that. The pining for Viktor only increased as he neared his second climax, rolling his tongue along the bottom of his shaft.

It felt like he was pulling his own energy from within him as he sucked powerfully. He pulled away just in time to shiver and feel the warmth of himself spray across his face. It was sticky and hot, but Yuri loved it all the same.

His body relaxed, moving his feet from behind his head to rest on his bed. Yuri struggled to catch his breath, legs trembling weakly. He pulled his tissue box from his nightstand, blinking mildly before setting to clean up his mess.

As he was leaving to wash his face in the bathroom sink, he collided with Viktor in the hallway, tissues falling from his hands onto the floor. Yuri sprawled into a frantic panic, anxiety spiking, voice trembling, and cheeks a strawberry red. He was suddenly terrified at the thought that Viktor could have heard him.

Viktor couldn’t believe he had been stupid enough not to have escaped while he could. He was in shock as he watched Yuri scramble to pick up the discarded tissues on the floor. His tissues had fallen onto the floor simultaneously, but he wasn’t going to give himself away, so he just let Yuri pick them up, who seemed not to notice the extras.

“Viktor, I’m sorry i-it’s so late I didn’t think anyone would be in the hallway at this time I just needed to go to the bathroom real fast I-I’m sorry I ran into you, excuse me, please, _Sumimasen, Onegaishimasu _.” Yuri was rambling uncontrollably, and almost ran to the bathroom down the hall.__

There was that word again. Viktor recognized it from when he was watching Yuri earlier.

“ _Dasvidaniya, Yura, _” he called quietly after Yuri as he disappeared beyond the bathroom door.__

After a moment, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. What a complicated turn of events. Viktor walked back to his room, collapsing onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he remembered watching Yuri with his toy, imagined how he had called out Viktor’s name. It was a pleasant thought. He eventually fell asleep to the thought of Yuri begging to be his while Makkachin snoozed and snuggled blissfully beside him.

Yuri was not so composed. He dumped the tissues haphazardly into the toilet and flushed it frantically. Running the tap, he splashed water onto his face to clean the semen residue, and found that not all the water on his face was from the tap. His mind was a jumbled mess of anxiety and panic, and he surely looked it. Upon closer inspection, Yuri realized a visible glob of semen was stuck to his hair.

His anxiety down-spiraled wildly.

_What if Viktor had seen it? Did Viktor hear me? I didn’t know anyone was awake! I’ve ruined everything! I’m such a self-destructive disaster! It was so stupid to do that when he was here! ___

Yuri was sobbing uncontrollably, terrified of what may come next. He grasped the edges of the counter, knuckles turning white from pressure. Facing Viktor tomorrow was unfathomable. Falling to the ground, he sat on the floor of the bathroom for an indeterminable amount of time, slowing coming to his senses at the concept that perhaps Viktor was blissfully unaware. He ruminated on the thought like a mantra until he almost dozed off. Clamoring his way out of the bathroom, he struggled back to his bedroom and fell asleep as promptly as his head hit the pillow.

The following day was unnervingly plain. Somehow this worried Yuri more, in that Viktor didn’t do anything characteristic of him. Breakfast was quiet, and practice was equally quiet, aside from corrections and calls Viktor spoke solely as a coach. Viktor’s eyes were always trained on Yuri as he skated his program in practice, but this felt different. His gaze was piercing, sharp, almost predatory, and his usual smile had faded into a neutral line.

The anxiety from it was devouring him inside, making eating and basic functioning a chore. He fell several times practicing the triple axel today, and Viktor only watched. He felt like he was being harshly judged.

Viktor couldn’t seem to get the events from last night from his mind. He watched Yuri skate, watched his body flow so beautifully. But something was on his mind. Yuri couldn’t land his quads today, which always happens when he was focused on something else. Viktor knew it was from the events last night and knew that it was a delicate topic to be breached.

Unsure what to say to help Yuri, Viktor only watched. Momentarily, he wished that Yakov could give him guidance as a coach, but upon further thought realized that this particular situation wasn’t really a coach-related problem. Viktor certainly had never masturbated to Yakov. He shook the thought from his head and rubbed his face with his hands.

_I have to figure this out on my own _.__

As Yuri removed his skates to replace them with his street shoes, Viktor stood beside the bench. He needed to find some way to address what happened. Not just for his own sense of closure and curiosity, but for Yuri’s sanity. He could see Yuri hadn’t really slept after their encounter.

“Yuri, let’s go have a bath in the hot springs!” Viktor smiled, and extended a hand out for Yuri to take.

“Oh, Okay,” Yuri didn’t seem very enthused at the idea, but agreed nonetheless.

Skaters’ hearts are fragile, and Viktor knew Yuri was no exception to this. He waited in the bath, as Yuri was still uncomfortable undressing around Viktor. Yuri attended, but his nervousness had molded into a form of empty exhausted depression. They sat silently in the bath for a while, staring up at the twilight sky.

“Yuri, do you know any other Viktors besides myself?” Viktor’s curiosity was insatiable. He needed to be absolutely certain it was about him.

“Ah, what? No, I-That’s not a common name in Japan.” Yuri’s face felt hot, and he hoped that the heat of the bath was a viable excuse. His heart rate began to accelerate.

Yuri felt a hand grab his wrist, and looked to see Viktor had closed the gap between them. The same gap that Yuri was always deliberate about leaving open to keep himself calm and compromise with his self-consciousness. Viktor was so close to him now, their legs touching beneath the water, and Viktor’s eyes searching Yuri’s.

Viktor is undeniably larger than Yuri, roughly a head taller in height. It made Yuri feel small and encompassed; although, he didn’t necessarily dislike this feeling. His coach’s leg was between his legs now, and Yuri resisted the urge to clamp his legs shut.

“Then why do you always turn from me, _Yurachka _? I don’t understand,” Viktor caressed a warm hand down Yuri’s cheek, their noses millimeters apart.__

He couldn’t look away. He couldn’t move. Viktor had him cornered. Yuri didn’t know how to respond or what to say. Mouth agape, he only stared at Viktor’s face so close to his. An exhale escaped Viktor, and Yuri could see his disappointment, his frustration, but he didn’t move. He persevered only to search Yuri’s face for answers.

“I don’t know, I’m not…”

_Good enough _.__

They both knew the rest of that sentence even though Yuri couldn’t pull the words from his mouth. Yuri looked down in shame, watching Viktor’s lips as he spoke.

“ _Lapochka _.” Viktor touched their foreheads together, “You don’t even know how wrong you are.”__

Yuri’s lips were soft and delectable, just as Viktor had imagined them to be as he kissed them. A small gasp from Yuri only enticed Viktor further to run his hand along Yuri’s thigh beneath the water’s surface.

Yuri couldn’t believe this was happening. Viktor’s lips were plump and wet, his kisses forceful and sloppy. He tasted sweet and hot like a delicious musky sauce. His wrist was still pinned beneath the water by Viktor’s hand, his eyes wide with shock. He didn’t know what to do with his other hand.

_Too soon, it was over _.__

“Your room or mine, Yuri?”

Yuri was still in shock, watching Viktor’s lips carefully as they moved. Viktor’s eyes softened, and he wrapped his arms around Yuri.

“Mine it is, then,” he said frankly, lifting Yuri from the water abruptly.

“Viktor!” Yuri almost shouted, “Someone might see! Please!” He wiggled in Viktor’s arms until Viktor slid him to the ground. He felt so naked.

Viktor threw him a towel, and turned to disappear into bath house. As he left, he called:

“ _Dasvidaniya, Yurachka _! I will meet you there.” And then he was gone.__


	2. There's a First for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is more than ready and eager for Yuri. But is Yuri really ready yet?

Yuri hurried to put on his clothes. By the time he had dried off and made his way into the bath house to change, Viktor was already gone, a few drops of water on the floor detailing his path. His mind raced.

_What is happening? Am I really going to go to Viktor’s room? What is he planning exactly?! He must have heard me last night _…__

He blushed at the thought. Viktor must have heard him say his name last night, and that’s why he asked if Yuri knew any other people named Viktor. And then running into him in the hallway with all the tissues… it must have been so obvious!

Meanwhile, Viktor may as well be a giddy teenager, running excitedly to his room. He ushered Makkachin off of the bed and pulled the lubricant from his suitcase beneath the mattress. He made his bed neatly and stood for a moment with his finger on his lips, trying to decide what to do next. An idea suddenly struck him and he chose to hid just behind the door, shedding his robe on his way.

He hid in wait, excited and playful, biting his lip to stay quiet.

“Viktor…?”

Yuri peeked into Viktor’s room quietly. He was blushing and nervous already, pursing his lips in an adorable way that Viktor loved. With the robe strewn messily on the ground in the middle of the room as a distraction, Viktor pulled Yuri inside and closed the door. He was naked, holding Yuri tightly to his chest.

He felt like he had been pounced on by a playful puppy. Viktor was smiling widely, pulling Yuri to the bed. Within seconds, he had Yuri pinned to the bed still clothed, holding his wrists to the mattress. This was everything Yuri had imagined last night, and it was overwhelming to have it come to a reality so suddenly.

Kisses were fervent and eager from his coach, and he felt like he was being grinded into the abyss of the fabric. The zipper of his pants pushed painfully into Yuri’s stiffening member, and Yuri moaned into Viktor’s mouth. He could feel his glasses askew as Viktor pushed him further into the mattress with his hips.

Viktor’s hands wandered further than any nomad, sliding his shirt up to feel the soft skin of his belly and chest, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair…a hand slipped beneath him to the small of his back and lifted him up towards Viktor.

“ _Mmm, Detka… Udivitelno,” _Viktor purred into Yuri’s mouth, and the smooth husky Russian language sent tingles across Yuri’s skin.__

Kisses spread down Yuri’s jawline to his neck and turned into gentle nips and suckling. For a moment, Yuri was concerned about the idea of leaving visible marks, but was too overwhelmed by Viktor to care. His shirt was pulled up and over his head roughly, leaving his chest bare against Viktor’s. His tongue traveled hotly from Yuri’s clavicle to his earlobe with a little nip.

“Do you like this, _dorogoi? _” Viktor whispered in his ear, running his tongue along the ridge,__

_“Vy vkus udivitel'nyy. _”__

Yuri could feel Viktor’s hardened cock grinding against his and gasped sharply. Whimpers hummed in his throat as lips traveled down his chest to tickle his nipples with hot breath. A sensual tongue left Yuri’s chest hot and wet, not unlike his briefs. He felt a finger sneak into the waistband and tug lightly.

“May I?” Viktor gazed up at him from his chest, and as Yuri looked down he could see Viktor swollen and twitching with excitement.

The room felt sweltering, or maybe it was just Yuri as he blushed at the sight. He was much larger than Yuri and uncut. The head was almost purple in color. Desperate for pleasure, a small dripple of pre-cum bubbled at the tip. He could see a small birthmark on the side of the foreskin, like a natural decoration.

How salaciously adorable, he thought and blushed.

“ _Hai. _”__

The pants were removed slowly and gently, considering the feverish eagerness that Viktor had kissed him with. He ran his hands down Yuri’s bare legs, admiring the smooth skin and timid muscle definition. Leaned up on his elbows, Yuri put his glasses on the nightstand for safe keeping and watched Viktor curiously.

His body was flawless to Viktor. Small stretch marks decorated his hips into his happy trail and guided the eyes towards his stiffened member and lightly fuzzed testicles. It felt like peaches on Viktor’s tongue and tasted like the fresh spring water from the bath.

“Mmm, Viktor…!” Yuri groaned as Viktor’s tongue traced along the underside of the shaft to flick the sensitive tip.

He threw his head back as Viktor encompassed him, grasping at his hips and pulling him closer. Warm moist tongue circled around his cock, sucking and moving up and down the shaft like a whirlpool of ecstasy. It made Yuri dizzy as he fell back on the pillow, clenching the blankets with one hand and Viktor’s hair in another.

Hips bucked into Viktor’s mouth and he almost gagged, his throat spasm like a vibration against Yuri, tightening and caressing his penis. Suddenly the pleasure was gone, and Yuri exhaled sharply at the lack of contact. Viktor had nearly jumped on him, rushing to press sloppy kisses on Yuri, biting his bottom lip and sucking it deliciously.

“ _Vy vkus udivitel'nyy… Vy chuvstvuyete sebya udivitel'no… ya tebya khochu, Yurachka, Pozhaluista, _”__

The Russian made Yuri tremble and shiver with excitement as Viktor grinded their hips together. He grabbed Yuri and flipped him onto his stomach, revealing his taut buttocks to Viktor.

Viktor moaned as he pushed his member between Yuri’s cheeks, biting the nape of his neck to suckle and mark as his own. Yuri could feel slender hands grasp his butt cheek and slap it loudly, startling him to grasp and scream.

“Ahhh! Viktor!!!”

They were short of breath, panting and gasping for air.

“Yes, Yuri?” He was grinning, “What can I do for you? I want to please you.”

Yuri was still in disbelief that this wasn’t a dream. He didn’t know what exactly he wanted from Viktor. He wanted Viktor. Everything that Viktor was and had to offer. Just… everything. Most importantly, he realized, he wanted to feel what the real Viktor felt like inside of him.

“ _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu _…Please, take care of me.”__

Viktor couldn’t imagine anything more submissive and absolutely arousing. He wrapped his hand around the front of Yuri’s throat gently, feeling him swallow nervously. His lips and breath tickled Yuri’s ear as he spoke.

“If we continue like this, Yura, your family will hear.”

Cheeks flushed at the thought, Yuri spread his legs apart regardless and pushed his rump up against Viktor. With his hand disappearing into the cabinet of the nightstand, Viktor pulled out silken ribbons, a powder blue in color. They were soft and smooth and flexible.

“Mmm, Blue really is your color, Yuri,” Viktor purred as he gingerly wrapped the ribbon around his wrists to bind his hands together. Another ribbon was tied beautifully around his neck, dancing on his collarbones.

Yuri had never done bondage before, but he wasn’t going to say no to Viktor. Besides, blue was his favorite color, and it made him feel beautiful. The ribbons were tight, but not enough to cut off circulation. He felt like a prize, a gift that he was giving to Viktor. And Viktor relished in his gift.

A pop of a cap, and Yuri felt the smooth glide of lubricant on his hole. It was a little cold, but when Viktor slipped a finger inside, he somehow didn’t feel the cold anymore. Yuri moaned loudly, pushing his rump back at Viktor’s hand desperately. It was not enough. He needed more than that.

“Oh Yuri, you are _neposlushnyy, _”__

_“Onegai! _Viktor, Please…!” Yuri pleaded, pushing his hips into the air for Viktor.__

“More?” Viktor asked, sliding a second finger inside, rubbing at Yuri’s prostate.

He loved watching Yuri wiggle and moan. Sweating and panting, Yuri breathed Viktor’s name and flexed his toes in pleasure. Viktor’s cock was more than ready, twitching and pulsing in anticipation. Removing his fingers and hearing Yuri’s grown of disappointment, he nudged his head against Yuri’s hole, anxious to begin.

“Your ribbons are beautiful, _zolotse. Ya lyublyu tebya _.”__

Yuri inhaled sharply as Viktor slowly pushed inside. He was much larger than a couple of fingers, pushing and stretching the limits of Yuri’s skin. Crying out, Yuri trembled with pain and pleasure. It was better than any toy could ever be. It was Viktor.

Viktor soothed Yuri with calming hands down his back and buttocks, kissing the dimples on Yuri’s lower back. He started slow but deep, thrusting as far into Yuri as he can and slowly exiting, only to reenter seconds later. It was agonizingly teasing. As Viktor entered again, Yuri pushed back into him abruptly, surprising Viktor into moaning loudly.

“Ha…okay…” he panted, grabbing Yuri by the hips to thrust harshly.

His pupil nearly screamed with the impact, driving shivering tingles and adrenaline through Viktor’s body. He impulsively thrusted faster, moving his hips like a flick of the wrist. Yuri was melting into the blankets, leaking pre-cum into the fabric. His family could surely hear him now.

“Vikto-mmnph…!”

Viktor had pulled the shirt from the floor to wrap in Yuri’s mouth, muffling his cries. He could feel his eyes tear up with pleasure as Viktor slapped skin against skin, pulling on either end of Yuri’s shirt in his mouth like reigns of a bridle. Viktor moaned and swore in Russian words that Yuri couldn’t understand, with small fragments of English sprinkled in. It didn’t matter what the words meant, it mattered that they were for Yuri.

Yuri could feel the excess lubricant leak from him onto the blankets. Cock pounding repetitively into Yuri’s hole, he felt a heat boil inside of his gut, a tickle-like tension build and leak onto the blankets from his member. Viktor cried his name, moaning and sweating unto him.

“Ahhh Yuri… _Yurachka _, I’m going to come, please,”__

He dropped the shirt from Yuri’s mouth as he came, grabbing Yuri’s shaft tightly and pulling him deeper onto his cock. Viktor thrust and Yuri pushed back to ease him through his orgasm, feeling the wet warmth fill him. Viktor collapsed on the bedsheets, and noticed that Yuri had not joined him in his finish.

“Your stamina precedes your words, Yuri,” Viktor commented, placing sloppy kisses on his lips and cheeks before Yuri had a chance to respond.

“I’m sorry, that was... I mean, I’ve never…” Yuri stumbled over his words, still lightheaded from pleasure and subconsciously rubbing his still hard member into the wet sheets.

Viktor paused, eyes wide. It dawned on him that even though Yuri had very obviously enjoyed his toys, he had mentioned before that he had never previously had a lover. And what did Viktor do his first time?

_Tie him up and used his own shirt as a bridle _.__

_I didn’t even ask him if he likes that kind of play… ___

Viktor stared into the void for a moment.

“That…that was your first time, Yuri?” Viktor stuttered in disbelief that he had taken Yuri’s first time with anyone and made it as kinky as he had. If he was going to take Yuri’s first time, he could have at least taken it easy on him. But he hadn’t considered it…he was too consumed with his eagerness to be with Yuri.

“ _H-Hai, _” Yuri confirmed, “I had never really wanted to be with anyone before.”__

“Mmmm, well,” Viktor kissed and pulled Yuri to sit up on the bed, eying his member as it bounced. He turned on all fours to rub his buttocks against Yuri, feeling the wet of Yuri’s pre-cum on his cheeks.

Yuri flushed red and couldn’t take his eyes from Viktor’s rump as it was pushed into his face like a cat in heat. Before he had time to think, he was slipping out of his ribbon binds on his wrists and spreading Viktor’s cheeks to lick at his hole. Viktor gasped in shock and moaned, spreading his legs further.

He pressed his tongue forcefully against the entrance, pushing inside slightly and cupping Viktor’s testicles with his free hand. Viktor could feel the tickle of the blue ribbon on Yuri’s neck against his ass, making his hair stand on end. The sensations made Viktor feel like a teenager again, lustful and lacking self-control. He had never had someone rim him before. It was bewilderingly pleasurable, even despite having already orgasmed.

Yuri grabbed the lubricant on the nightstand, his hands trembling with excitement and anxiety. He didn’t have any experience with anyone but himself, very gently rubbing the lubricant in and pushing two fingers in without hesitation. It was a little painful for Viktor, but the lack of hesitation and b-line for his prostate soon drowned him in pleasure. He forgot to keep quiet, drooling Yuri’s name and groaning in ecstatic fervor.

Without warning, Yuri swiftly pushed his penis inside, shivering from the wet warmth of the inside of Viktor. Purely from impulse, he grabbed a fistful of Viktor’s hair and thrust deeper and faster, his mind a blissful abyss of sexual accretion. The pull of his hair sent tingles and shivers of pain and rapture.

There was no more conscious control in his actions, only instinctive thrusting following Viktor’s pleads for more along with his own thirst. Yuri could feel his eyes water as he neared close to climax.

“Ahhh! Viktor, _Anata wa hontōdearu ni wa amarini mo yoidesu. _” Yuri had a difficult time speaking English for Viktor while enraptured in his self-indulgence of his body.__

Viktor didn’t mind. He loved Yuri’s Japanese, so fluid and smooth. It didn’t even sound like they were different words, just a string of unrelenting lyric that entranced him.

“Yuuuri…” He purred, “ _Yurachka moy. _”__

Yuri couldn’t speak as he came, feeling his own pulsing warmth surround his tip inside of Viktor in spurts. For a moment, he realized he forgot to tell Viktor he was going to come. It didn’t matter anymore. He was exhausted, releasing his grip on Viktor’s hair and resting his head on Viktor’s back. Reluctant to pull out just yet, he lingered within, afraid this would all somehow be lost if he left. His member softened. It was just as exhausted as the rest of him.

As his cock slipped out, relaxed and complete, he kissed Viktor’s back and collapsed on the bed beside him. Viktor turned to wrap his arms around Yuri, planting kisses along his forehead and in his hair. He was coated in sweat, but Viktor didn’t seem to mind. His skin was just as damp and warm anyways.

Viktor pulled Yuri tight to his chest, wrapping his legs around his hips and swallowing him in comforting cuddles. He nuzzled his nose into Yuri’s hair, cherishing his experience with him. His ears were red, and Viktor loved his blush. It was so adorable and sweet. He grazed his fingernails along the skin of Yuri’s back and buttocks. The sensation was comforting and relaxing, enveloping him in waves of soothing bliss.

They hadn’t eaten supper yet, but Yuri felt like he could just fall asleep here. All of his energy was released into Viktor with his orgasm. Tucking his nose in between Viktor’s pectoral muscles, he dwelled on the memories and warmth of Viktor’s encompassing embrace. Surely this was just the most marvelous of wet dreams he would wake from soon.

_“Ya lyublyu tebya, Yurachka.” _Viktor’s chest vibrated and hummed as he spoke softly.__

“What does that mean?” Yuri inquired, speaking into Viktor’s skin.

“It means I love you, Yuri.”

Yuri couldn’t speak. He was so happy, his heart raced and his face flushed hot. Viktor pulled him in even tighter, inhaling slowly Yuri’s sweet scent. Ever since the banquet, this is what Viktor was missing. This is what left him hallow. This is what he came to Japan for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is essentially just an excuse for me to write a bunch of smut and snuggles.  
> 


	3. First Performance, Second Time

Viktor had become concerned. The subsequent day after their intimate activities, Yuri had reverted to his previous behavior, almost as if nothing had happened between them. _Almost _.__

He would blush slightly when Viktor called him pet names in Russian, a small smile would curve his soft lips. Soft lips that Viktor had come to crave since their encounter, and was beginning to feel rather withered without them. He would try more casual touch with Yuri during practice to try to entice him, to try to remind him of the beautiful thing they had done together. But Yuri only blushed and smiled that same smile. He continued to blush and smile that same smile for several weeks until his first performance. 

Yuri’s Eros program had evolved into something as delectable as the katsudon Yuri claimed to imagine during his performance. It was after the short program performance that Viktor had decided he needed to find some sort of closure. Yuri was still in his performance costume with his blue jacket, heading to the changing rooms to prepare for the following day’s performance. 

He was keenly aware of Viktor following behind him as he always was, which was no surprise. But Viktor was unusually quiet, the silence creating an invisible wall between them. He yearned for Viktor’s touch again, but closed his eyes and sighed. Certainly, what they had done weeks ago was nothing but a fling, as the great Russian bachelor was known for.

Those memories were looked upon fondly, but only made Yuri crave Viktor’s touch again. He sat on the bench in the men’s changing room and removed his skates. His coach sat on the bench across from him, watching him intently as if he were a creature to be studied closely. Yuri tried to ignore it and allowed his mind to wander over the day’s events. 

Somehow he had been so consumed by his coach and his practice that he forgot Minami. How could he forget them? Today’s performance seemed to have gone well enough. He was nervous about tomorrow’s performance and making it to the Grand Prix Final. His mind swirled in anxiety and fought to remember everything at once. It was overwhelming. 

Viktor pulled him out of his own mind abruptly. 

“Yuri…!” Viktor called again, concerned about his pupil’s emotional distance and decline. 

“Yes, Viktor?” Yuri responded mostly out of habit, but paid attention when Viktor grabbed his hand to hold it firmly. Viktor’s eyes were piercing into Yuri. 

“I need you, Yuri. These last few weeks have been killing me,” Viktor expressed, obviously distraught, almost angry, "Why do you keep from me?. Do you regret what happened between us?" 

“What? You don’t need me, Viktor. I don’t know what you mean.” 

He knew what Viktor meant. He knew that the reference was to their previous intimacy, but he couldn't seem to process it verbally. Yuri could see the familiar frustration in Viktor’s eyes. It reminded him of before, weeks ago in the bath when Viktor kissed him the first time. Viktor knew Yuri was being coy, but he didn't understand why. His lack of understanding frustrated him infinitely.

Viktor let go of his hand and stood, eyes still focused on Yuri. There was pain in his eyes, but also determination. The last several weeks of distress had built up inside of him, consuming him into a creature of confusion, frustration, and lust. 

_“Zolotse, ya tebya khochu. _”__

Yuri only looked up at him. It’s like he was somehow numb. Frustrated, Viktor leaned down to kiss him. Yuri’s lips were just as delectably soft as he remembered. It melted Yuri like butter in the desert sun. All of the front Yuri had put forward to try to remain strong without Viktor’s intimacy dissolved. He felt like gelatin, moldable and flimsy to Viktor’s touch. It felt as if Viktor's kiss had flipped a switch within him, seemingly located in his groin. 

There was surprise for Yuri, of course, but Yuri was more concerned with being caught. Any of the other skaters could walk in at any time. He pulled away from Viktor regretfully, and felt Viktor let go with strong reluctance. He lingered, an indistinguishable expression on his face. He was waiting for something from Yuri… _anything _.__

Yuri’s cheeks flushed upon seeing the evident tent in his coach’s pants. That was all the encouragement Viktor needed to pull Yuri to his feet by his wrists, embracing him tightly. Eyes wide, Yuri fell into Viktor’s touch again. It was more emotional than before. He felt like crying. It was such a conflicting feeling; comforting, yet he felt emotions rise inside of him like waves of the ocean. It felt odd, like somehow he had lost something important long ago without realizing it and finally found it again. He realized what he had lost and now found was Viktor's physical affection.

He found himself apologizing repeatedly, both in English and Japanese, and felt a small kiss on his neck. Viktor couldn’t wait any longer and his impatience was evident. He traced his tongue up Yuri’s neck and ear. His voice was husky and deep with desire, and Yuri could feel the heat of his breath. 

“I don’ know why you withheld from me, Yuri.” He whispered in Yuri’s ear, “But I would be more than happy to revisit. I missed you.” 

“Oh…!” It almost came out as a moan as Viktor grasped wildly at Yuri’s body. He missed him? It’s not like Yuri had gone anywhere...not physically, anyway.

Their kisses were passionate and heated, ruffling fingers through hair and stumbling to the nearest wall. They found themselves by the sink, and Yuri jumped when the automatic faucet turned on suddenly. He couldn’t help but laugh. He was so happy again. He hadn't even realized that without Viktor's touch, he had begun to wither away like a flower without sun. He was unsure of the last time he had laughed genuine. 

Viktor’s back was against the wall, his hands on Yuri’s hips. He had missed Yuri’s laugh, his touch, his taste. He had missed Yuri’s intimacy, his _Eros. _Although the had come to Japan to train Yuri, he couldn't deny to himself the slight hope he had had regarding Yuri's companionship becoming something more intimate during his stay. He had come to accept early on during their training that the man he met at the banquet so long ago was not who he was with now. The banquet where they danced felt like a strange fever dream to him now, but his desire for Yuri remained.__

Yuri kissed him again, and Viktor relished in the soft lips and humid breath. They were lost in each other again, sloppy kisses and rapid touch leading them further into a realm where only they existed. Viktor twirled Yuri in his socks on the slick marble floor like the lovely dancer he was, pressing his hips against Yuri’s rump and leaning him over the counter. His arms were wrapped tightly around Yuri's chest. 

Something about seeing Yuri in his own costume in the reflection only fueled him further. Watching them heated and intimate together in the mirror only left Viktor feeling incomplete, needing more contact and less fabric. He kissed and nipped at Yuri’s neck, suffocating in the musical moans and breathing. He felt lightheaded and intoxicated. Viktor could see the bulge of Yuri’s stiff member in the mirror as it pushed against the fabric and rubbed against the clean cold porcelain of the counter, tempting him to undress Yuri regardless of location. It was of benefit that he resisted such temptation. 

_*Gasp!!*_

Yuri spun to face the doorway to see his fellow skater Minami flush in the face and mouth agape, dropping his skates to the floor upon seeing Yuri hot and bothered, bent over the counter in a public changing room by his coach. Minami was in awe, frozen in shock and unable to walk away. Viktor didn’t seem to care much about the intrusion, but respected Yuri’s inclination to privacy and public decency. However, it was Minami, and Viktor was aware of how much Minami truly adored Yuri.

Looking straight at Minami, Viktor nipped on Yuri’s ear and whispered just loud enough for Minami to hear: 

“Perhaps we should venture back to the hotel, _da, Yurachka? _”__

Oh, how Yuri had missed this. He nodded and and coughed awkwardly, attempting at composure. Gathering his things and putting on his shoes, Minami also attempted to pretend that he had not just caught Japan’s most talented male figure skater being fondled by Russia’s most prominent figure skater. It was incurably awkward, especially considering Minami’s obvious affinity for Yuri and expressive nature.

Viktor only smiled coyly and escorted Yuri out of the changing rooms quietly, his eyes warm and predatory. He was excited, but certainly a master of composure. Although Yuri knew Viktor’s member had become stiff, it was suspiciously invisible in his trousers. It was as if nothing had happened only moments ago as Viktor smiled and waved to other skaters as they left for the hotel. 

The taxi ride to the hotel was quiet, and Yuri was thankful for having been blessed with a minimally chatty driver. He was looking at his hand in the corner of his eye delicately wrapped in Viktor’s on the seat beside them. It was so casual and comfortable; Viktor was gazing out of the window softly. 

The elevator was a much different atmosphere. 

As soon as the door closed to the empty elevator, Viktor pinned Yuri to the wall. A smattering of kisses laid siege to Yuri’s cheeks and neck, and Yuri felt his coach’s knee push his legs apart. It happened so fast, like a race to beat the elevator to their floor. His leg pressured Yuri’s groin, rubbing back and forth gently to ensure that Yuri was excited when they reached the floor. He felt like a mess by the time the elevator door opened, but somehow Viktor never seemed phased aside from a slight pink tint to his cheeks and a gorgeous smile. 

“Hurry, Yuri, we have some things to discuss.” Viktor called as they exited the elevator and walked past a mother with her children in the few steps to their hotel door. Yuri blushed when the woman looked at him as they passed. He felt like what they had done in the elevator was written all over his face. In one swift motion, the key card was swiped and the door was pushed open to reveal the neatly decorated room. 

The door shut softly behind Yuri, and suddenly he felt excruciatingly nervous. Viktor was comforting but excitable, leading him to the bed to sit and pulling Yuri on his lap. He slowly unzipped the zipper of Yuri’s jacket to reveal a tight black T-shirt beneath, smoothing his hand on Yuri’s chest. He wanted to cherish his time with Yuri again. It had been so long, it almost felt like the first time again. He had forgotten how beautiful Yuri was off of the ice.

Yuri was surprised how gentle and sweet Viktor’s kisses had become. They were slow, sultry, and passionate, his tongue gliding along Yuri’s lip. He opened his mouth and moaned as Viktor’s tongue caressed the roof of his mouth, tongue dancing with Yuri’s. With his hands on Yuri’s hips, Viktor pulled Yuri close and felt his erection meet Yuri’s through the fabric. 

He paused for a moment, removing Yuri’s glasses and setting them on the bedside table. 

“You were beautiful today, Yurachka,” he purred, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair still slicked back from his performance. 

Yuri blushed and kissed him again, pushing Viktor back on to the bed. He laid on top, running his fingers through Viktor’s hair the way he knew he’d love, excited by the groan mustered in response. Remembering their first time, Yuri pushed his butt against Viktor’s member, grinding against him. 

“Ahhhh!! Mmmm, Yuri…!” Viktor bucked up against Yuri, holding his hips down against him. 

The fabric between them was just in the way. Yuri shed his jacket to the floor and removed his shirt as quickly as possible to see Viktor watching him with enthusiasm. He lifted his arms, waiting for Yuri to undress him. His gaze was full of playful sin. Sliding his shirt up his stomach, Yuri pulled it above and off of Viktor, tossing it to hit the windowsill. The shirt slid to the floor. 

They embraced in kisses, small whimpers and moans shared between them. Viktor slipped his hands beyond the waistband of Yuri’s pants, grabbing at his arse firmly. Yuri threw his head back and cried out Viktor’s name, feeling his cock throb with heat.

“Viktor, please!” 

“Remove them for me, _detka.”_

There was no hesitation. He stepped back from Viktor to stand at the edge of the bed, frantically rushing to undo the button. His hands were shaking with exhilaration. Finally removing his pants, he revealed his boxer briefs tight from his erection. Viktor loved watching it twitch before Yuri threw his undergarments to the floor with his pants. 

“ _Krasivaya, Yurachka, _” Viktor licked his lips and pouted, “But it appears I am still unfortunately clothed.”__

Yuri tilted his head, sighed and smiled. After all, he was still Viktor. 

“I’m not very good with buttons,” Yuri mumbled while trying to remove them. 

He paused for a moment after undoing the button and zipper, just staring at the intimidating bulge beneath. Somehow, he had forgotten just how sizeable Viktor was. A quick nervous swallow, and he yanked the pants down and away, almost dragging Viktor off the bed in the process. 

Viktor grabbed ahold of the blankets to avoid falling to the floor. While his hands were occupied, Yuri climbed on top of him and kissed him roughly. Yuri was situated perfectly on Viktor, straddling him to slip Viktor’s penis between his cheeks. He moaned as Yuri rubbed and teased him. Viktor was pleasantly surprised with how pushy Yuri was being. It was so different from their first time. 

He was gorgeous. More beautiful than any poster of Yuri’s could have ever depicted. In hindsight, he couldn’t understand why he had been so affronting of Viktor’s advances for the last several weeks. The sexual tension was boiling over. 

Viktor was rolling in ecstasy, consumed by Yuri’s affection. He may be larger than Yuri, but Yuri was very sure to caress every part of him. It was devouring his self-control. Yuri yelped as Viktor rolled on top of him, arms beneath his back so as to hold Yuri as close as possible as he nipped and suckled on his neck and chest, leaving supple pink marks. 

Thrusting and rubbing their cocks together, they moaned and shivered. Yuri nibbled Viktor’s ear tentatively, grasping his hair by the scalp. Viktor’s whimpers were sweet and intoxicating, sending tingles through Yuri as he mumbled something incoherent in Russian. 

“Viktor…” Yuri whispered, embracing Viktor tightly, “ _Aishiteru yo.”_

Yuri wrapped his fingers around their members together, stroking them and feeling Viktor’s pulse through his meat on his own. It was enrapturing, and Viktor bucked into his hand repetitively. The friction was enticing and hot. He tried to roll over Viktor to top, but Viktor was larger. He nudged gently on his side with his hand and waited for Viktor to collapse, resting his head on the pillow. At some point, they had wiggled and clawed their way to the head of the bed. 

“Let me…please?” Yuri pleaded in Viktor’s ear, his breath tickling his skin. Viktor simply couldn’t say no to Yuri. 

“Hmm,” Viktor pondered mischievously aloud, “On one condition, Yuri.”

“W-what is it?” Yuri blushed as he spoke, his hands on Viktor’s chest and rump on his hips, straddling him with his legs. 

Viktor swung his torso around to grab a bag beneath the bed. He pulled out a beautiful new ribbon custom made a light blue with small poodles decorating it. It looked just like Vicchan. 

“I had this made just for you, _Yurachka moy, _” the Russian purred, wrapping the ribbon around his neck and tying it delicately. It was longer than the previous with dangling excess tickling Yuri’s nipples. Yuri felt so precious and cherished, blushing as he looked at his new ribbon.__

It was snug and double-knotted in a bow, not something Yuri would be able to undo on his own this time without a mirror. It was soft, almost fuzzy like fleece, and stretchy. It made him feel like a pampered puppy with a new collar, and Viktor didn’t hesitate to use the excess ribbon as a leash. 

He yanked on the ends of the ribbon, wrapping it around his wrist and kissing Yuri furiously. Bucking up at Yuri, his member slipped between his cheeks to nudge dangerously at his hole, but Yuri wasn’t ready. His head rubbed against the hole, teasing and tormenting Yuri. Viktor felt more eager than their first time with weeks of built up sexual tension fueling his fervor. 

Yuri was reaching for the lubricant, unable to get it while Viktor held the ribbons tight. Viktor’s teasing was agonizing, making Yuri’s hole pucker and twitch in anticipation. Finally, Viktor released the ribbons and Yuri hurriedly uncapped and applied the lubricant liberally on his own hole as well as on Viktor’s member. 

He didn’t start with fingers. He shuddered at the tight twinges of pain and excitement as he slowly pushed Viktor inside. Stopping about halfway, he gave himself a moment to adjust, opening his eyes to see Viktor smiling at him. His breath was accelerated, and Yuri noticed his chest rising and falling deeply. His nipples were noticeably perky and erect, not unlike Yuri’s. 

“Whenever you are ready, Yura.”

A soothing hand rubbed Yuri’s thigh and he nodded. The cock goes in deeper when Yuri is on top. He noticed this as he slowly slid to push his cheeks flush to Viktor’s hips. It felt like an eternity to Viktor as he resisted thrusting up into Yuri, letting him set his own pace. Viktor was humming pleasurably, twirling his fingers around the loose ribbon ends. 

It felt so different to be on top, and he loved it. Yuri shifted back and forth, reeling in the pleasure as Viktor’s member shifted inside of him. A hot breath and moan escaped from Viktor, and Yuri sped up the pace. Up and down, he lifted his hips and pushed them into Viktor, spiraling in circles and flexing to tighten around Viktor. 

Viktor called out his name, purring with pleasure, and Yuri dissolved at the sound. His body flowed like water, suave and smooth as it consumed and cherished Viktor. Enclosing Yuri’s member in his fingers, Viktor rubbed the soft skin of the shaft with his thumb. He watched Yuri’s expression; his eyebrows pinched up in pleasure, his mouth agape with heavy breaths, and his eyelashes flush and full. It was more beautiful than any woman could ever be to Viktor. 

He bucked upwards into Yuri vigorously, and Yuri fell forward to embrace Viktor as he worked. He was getting close, feeling the warm lubricant drip down his testicles onto the hotel bedsheets. Grabbing Yuri’s hips, he held him down as his cock assaulted Yuri’s prostate. Warm semen oozed from Yuri onto Viktor’s stomach and dripped into his happy trail. 

“ _Yurachka, Vy chuvstvuyete sebya udivitel'no. _I’m going to cum, please,” Viktor almost begged for release, and Yuri didn’t hesitate to grant him his wish.__

Viktor bucked into him faster and more aggressively. His climax near, he called for Yuri, his back arching in pleasure. Yuri could feel as he came, pouring into him and dripping back out and Viktor pulled out abruptly. He was overstimulated, and Yuri was too tight and wet to handle anymore. 

Yuri cuddle and grinded on Viktor’s abdomen, still not quite finished. He didn’t want to impose on Viktor for more, but thankfully he didn’t need to ask. Viktor’s cock may be exhausted, but his appetite was not. He sat up, lifting Yuri up along with him. Yuri’s member was almost purple in color at the head, desperate for release. 

“I’m sorry, Viktor, I…” Yuri blushed and looked down, embarrassed by his own inability to finish with Viktor. 

“No, Yuri, please. I envy your stamina. I only wish I could keep up.” Viktor smiled, “But, I can still help you. Turn around for me.” 

Yuri obeyed, crawling on his hands and knees to turn around for Viktor. His rump was very close to Viktor’s face, still leaking lubricant lightly. His tongue licked from the bottom of Yuri’s peach fuzzed testicles to the small pink hole, lapping up the strawberry flavor. 

“Ahhhh, Viktor…!” Yuri shivered with pleasure, spreading his legs and perking up his hips. 

“Mmmm,” Viktor pushed his tongue inside, tasting semen mixed with the delectably sweet strawberry. 

It was what Yuri craved the last several weeks as Viktor rubbed gentle hands vigorously on Yuri’s head and shaft. Yuri felt like he was vibrating as he shot semen forward on Viktor’s hands and chest. He carried him through the orgasm, slowly his movements and leaving Yuri’s hole with a kiss. 

Yuri collapsed on the bed beside him, grinning widely and breathing heavy. 

“You made quite the mess, Yuri.” Viktor commented, looking at the mess on his chest and fingers. It was thick and sticking to his hair. He didn’t entirely mind. It was nice and warm. 

“G-Gomen, Viktor, I just…it’s been a long time,” Yuri explained. 

Viktor sat up and stroked his hand down Yuri’s side, and pushed his hair from his face. His eyes were soft and loving, comforting Yuri with just a smile. 

“It’s okay, Yurachka. You are beautiful,” Viktor’s smile turned giddy, “Maybe next time we can plan better where to put it.” 

“W-what??” Yuri hadn’t considered a next time. He hadn’t even originally considered this time either. 

Viktor licked his lips and winked. 

“I will show you, sometime!” Viktor confirmed. 

Yuri’s heart was pounding. He still couldn’t believe they had done this not just once, but now twice. And were soon to do it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist: That's why Minami was so flush to see Viktor lay chapstick on Yuri's lips so tenderly at the Free Skate


	4. A Gift For Me Is A Gift For You

Yuri was insatiable, both in his love for food and his love of Viktor’s intimacy. Viktor was out shopping, and Yuri lay on the bed nude, absent-mindedly stroking his member. He was lost in thought, his mind wandering what they could eat for supper, and what Viktor may be getting at the local market. He remembered what Viktor said as he left, denying Yuri his leave to go with him and stating that it was a surprise.

It made Yuri nervous. He was unsure what Viktor could be getting at the store that he would keep from him as a surprise. Yuri hoped it wasn’t something expensive. He always felt guilty when Viktor spent extravagant amounts of money on him. Looking at the clock, Yuri realized Viktor had now been gone for two hours, as it was now nearing five thirty in the evening. Stomach rumbling loudly, he sighed. It was supper time and still no sign of Viktor. 

He sat up and flipped on the television. It was all in Russian, which Yuri didn’t understand, but it was better than silence and distracted him from his noisy tummy. He loved Viktor’s apartment in Russia. It was clean, spacious, and most importantly the whole apartment smelled like Viktor. Yuri loved cuddling in Viktor’s bed. They stayed at the apartment during their time in Russia between competitions and performances, but Yuri wished he could stay there forever.

Sitting cross legged on the bed, he clicked through the channels, eventually settling to some sort of animated movie seemingly intended for children. They were teaching about names in Russian, but there were subtitles in English for Yuri to follow along. If he was going to stay in Russia, he couldn’t depend on Viktor to translate everything forever. 

An indeterminably amount of time passed, and Yuri awoke to the sound of the door closing, and Viktor’s voice humming in the kitchen. He wasn’t even aware he had dozed off at some point. Turning off the television, he walked to the kitchen to meet Viktor. 

“Welcome back. What’s for supper?” Yuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s hips and pondered aloud. 

“Oh, hello, Yuri,” Viktor smiled, “I got you the most perfect gift. But I thought maybe some pan fried chicken for dinner.” 

They sat on the bed to eat, and Yuri still wondered about the gift, but didn’t want to impose on Viktor to ask about it. The food was delicious, lemon seasoned chicken with asparagus and roasted red potatoes. Viktor was an impeccable cook as well as lover. 

Viktor was so casual in his living space. Hair tousled from the wind and dressed in loose pajama pants, he looked so comfy and warm. It was quiet aside from the murmurs of the television, some mystery show that Viktor seemed to enjoy. When finished, Yuri took their dishes back to the kitchen and washed them promptly, letting Viktor continue to enjoy his favorite show. 

He returned to the bedroom and froze in the doorway. While he was gone, Viktor had not only removed all his clothing, but also had removed all of the blankets from the bed, neatly tucking them into the corner of the room out of the way. There was only Viktor, the pearl colored sheets, and the cold Russian breeze from the open window ruffling the periwinkle curtains. 

The cold breeze from the window left goosebumps on Yuri’s skin, his hair standing on end against the cold. Viktor seemed unfazed. Of course he was relatively unfazed, Yuri realized, upon seeing the strawberry in Viktor’s mouth and something dark on his chest. 

_Oh, that is chocolate _.__

Yuri wasn’t completely correct. It was actually hot fudge. This was a new territory for Yuri, but he accepted it with enthusiasm. Out of habit, he closed the door behind him and removed his pajamas promptly. Viktor only watched, his eyes smiling as wide as his lips around the strawberry. He seemed to really enjoy just watching Yuri, the small fruit in his mouth awaiting with him. 

So this was his gift after all, Yuri pondered the likeliness of Viktor allowing him to coat his member in chocolate. What a lovely dessert after a delicious supper. Yuri climbed over to Viktor on the bed, pausing for a moment to cherish what was before him. The chocolate had begun to trail from Viktor’s chest down his abdomen and into his silver hair. It was thick and dark, the light from the small lamp reflecting warmly for a few highlights. A small drip rounded Viktor’s hip and threatened to soil the beautiful pearl of the bedsheets, only to meet Yuri’s enthusiastic tongue as it licked up Viktor’s hipline. 

It was delicious, a rich dark chocolate with a hint of caramel. Yuri left the strawberry alone for now, letting it serve as the most delectable of corks for Viktor’s muffled moans. He tasted Viktor’s stomach, hovering with hot breath and looking up at Viktor’s blushing cheeks. It seemed that Viktor was actually more into this than Yuri was, his cheeks and ears flushed pink, his eyes watering slightly, and lips puckered around the strawberry in his mouth sweetly. Not that Yuri minded, of course. Chocolate with a hint of Viktor was a lovely gift indeed. The rosy tints of Viktor’s cheeks and the strawberry contrasted strongly against his pale figure and light hair, leaving Viktor a beautiful exotic work of art.

Yuri worked his way up Viktor’s abdomen with his tongue, consuming Viktor as his own dessert. He suckled on Viktor’s nipples, nipping them with his teeth and caressing them. Viktor dropped the strawberry from his mouth as he moaned, and Yuri picked it up, placing it in his own mouth. He offered half to Viktor and they bit it in half, Viktor’s eyes never leaving Yuri’s. As soon as Viktor swallowed, Yuri’s tongue was inside his mouth tasting the remnants and exploring every crevice.

Yuri tasted like chocolate. It mixed beautifully with the strawberry flavor in Viktor’s mouth. Viktor loved strawberries, the taste, the smell, and the sensuality of them. He loved them even better when they were mixed with the taste of Yuri and rich dark chocolate. He felt his member pulse as Yuri straddled him. Strawberries, chocolate, and Yuri were most certainly the best of treats, for both Yuri and himself. 

Viktor laid back on the bed with Yuri. He could feel the residual chocolate on his chest against Yuri’s, slick and warm. His hands traveled along Yuri’s sides to rest on his hips. He was so soft and delicate, his body slim and graceful like a deer. He felt the small dimples at the small of Yuri’s back. 

Suddenly, Yuri was grabbing the bottle next to them. It was the bottle of hot fudge that Viktor had bought. It was still warm to the touch, soothing on Viktor’s cold skin as Yuri slowly poured more on Viktor’s chest. It slid down his side and dripped onto the sheets, but they paid no mind to the mess as Yuri left chocolate hickeys up and down Viktor’s body. 

He could feel a warm swell inside of his belly as Yuri traveled lower, his breath tickling Viktor’s southern fur. It sent tingling waves of heat and teasing pleasure into this shaft, stuck at the head like a closed gate. The pressure was building, and he moaned without inhibition as Yuri’s tongue traced up his foreskin to consume his head in its entirety. 

Aching for contact, Yuri’s member throbbed below as he teased and played with Viktor. The gift may have been intended for Yuri, but he was determined to ensure that Viktor received something. Besides, Viktor’s pleasure was just as much a gift for Yuri as it was for him. Viktor’s testicles were soft, unshaven but lightly haired on Yuri’s moist tongue. The hair was thin and silver, more like strands of silk than hair. It tasted like a sweet salt, mixing pleasantly with the taste of chocolate in Yuri’s mouth, and reminding him of chocolate covered pretzels. 

He nipped dangerously at Viktor, just enough to exhilarate but not enough to harm. He felt Viktor’s taut muscles tense in response, a sharp gasp piercing the air. Viktor grasped Yuri by the hair and thrust into his mouth impulsively. Yuri almost gagged at the sudden intrusion, pulling back immediately. 

“Ahh! _Yurachka, _I’m sorry! Are you alright?” Viktor was genuinely concerned, leaning up on his elbows to see Yuri’s blushing cheeks and smudges of chocolate on his nose. It was adorable.__

“Y-yes, I’m fine, Viktor,” Yuri confirmed, a small line of saliva down the side of his lip.

“Come here, come kiss me, Yuri,” Viktor purred, his fingers touching lightly at Yuri’s chin, tilting his gaze toward him. 

Yuri clambered to plant steamy kisses on Viktor’s lips and neck. He felt Viktor hum and purr with enjoyment as Yuri explored his mouth, tangling their tongues with fervor and grinding his stiffened member into Viktor’s abdomen. Kisses trailing to Viktor’s ear, he paused. 

“Give it to me, please, _Vitya. _”__

Viktor’s eyes widen at the name. Yuri watched his face, the red deepening furiously. Before Yuri could respond, Viktor threw him off onto the bed and was on top of him. His movements were frantic, ecstatic and eager. He loved Yuri speaking his mother tongue. It sent tingles up his spine and fueled a bonfire in his groin. Yuri’s Japanese accent was like a delicate stream carrying the Russian language softly, almost timid in tone. It was unexpected, and Viktor loved surprises. 

It was almost terrifying how easily Viktor was able to toss him off and pin him against the sheets. Yuri loved it. Viktor’s hands pinned his wrists to the bed as he kissed him forcefully, breathy grunts and moans filling Yuri’s mouth. By this time, they had been intimate on plenty of occasions; however, this felt different from the previous. It was more rough and impulsive. Yuri felt encompassed by Viktor, his tongue wandering on Yuri’s neck and chest, teasing him into submission. He cooed Yuri’s name, his breath fiery and initiative. 

Viktor didn’t want to wait anymore. In a swift motion, he grabbed the strawberry lubricant, his personal favorite, and warmed it between his slender fingers. His eyes never left Yuri’s, lustful and loving. He couldn’t wait to hear him say it again. To hear Yuri call him _Vitya _. The thought made him smile, almost wiggling in excited anticipation.__

Yuri lifted his hind end to allow Viktor to pull a pillow beneath him, giving better leverage and access. Viktor could see Yuri’s hole clearly now as he lathered it thoroughly, watching Yuri’s toes flex as he pressed one finger inside. Two. Three. Four. 

His face strained as Viktor pressed the fourth finger in. He hadn’t previously taken all four at once, and Viktor was cautious not to push him too far, but he loved feeling Yuri’s rectal muscles clench and twitch around his fingers slick with sweet smelling lubricant. 

Yuri was beginning to feel that somehow this gift had switched to suddenly be for Viktor. He certainly didn’t mind. Fingers tangling to clench the pearl sheets tightly, he braced for Viktor to enter as Viktor slipped his fingers out. He felt himself relax slightly, and spread his legs further to welcome and encourage Viktor’s intimacy. 

There was no hesitation, but Viktor was gentle as he entered. Exhaling sharply as he felt encumbered by Yuri, edging as closely as he could to flush his hips against Yuri’s cheeks. He fell forward, his hands on either side of Yuri’s head. He wrapped his hands in Yuri’s hair, cupping his face and kissing his lips. 

“Are you ready, _detka? _”__

Yuri nodded and ran his fingernails along Viktor’s spine. It sent tingles through his body. They started slowly, kissing passionately. Viktor’s tongue was polite yet impatient, and his thrusts followed the same feel. Yuri moaned into Viktor’s mouth. 

“Please, _Vitya, _please,” Yuri pleaded for more, and Viktor more than obliged.__

Yuri was almost startled with the sudden instinctive fierceness of which Viktor moved. It only became rougher and rougher as Yuri cried out again, using the new familiar term of vitya that Viktor seemed to crave. He began to use it as a tool. 

“ _Vitya! Vitya! _” Every time Yuri would cry his name, Viktor would push harder, faster, almost sliding him up off of the bed in his enthusiasm.__

Viktor’s mind was blank. He heard only Yuri. Only their skin as it slapped together. Felt only the warmth of Yuri’s touch, the wet of the lubricant, and the knot in his gut as an impending orgasm. He didn’t want it to end yet. He heard Yuri call him _vitya _again. Where did he learn that?__

He thrust harder, his movements feeling primal and a natural fit with Yuri. He could feel his testicles bounce and slap against Yuri with a slight stinging pain, but he was too overcome with his need to care. Viktor pulled on Yuri’s shoulders, thrusting himself deeper with wholehearted force. Yuri’s voice was the most beautiful music made just for him. 

“Ahh! _Yurachka, Vy chuvstvuyete sebya udivitel'no _.” Viktor panted and shivered, his gaze toward heaven as he felt Yuri’s nails scratch into the skin of his back. They would leave marks to accompany the soft hickeys Yuri was decorating his collarbone with.__

“ _Vitya, I love you, Vitya _,” Yuri purred and moaned, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s hips and clinging to him.__

“Yuri, May I? I’m going to-“ 

“Yes, _Vitya _, yes!”__

Viktor accelerated as he came, his speed edging Yuri towards the cliff of the bedside. They paused, gasping for breath, Yuri still unfinished with a pulsing throb echoing through his member. Viktor slid out slowly, and collapsed on top of Yuri.

He was heavy. Yuri subconsciously rubbed his hips up against Viktor, still desperate for release. Viktor licked up the ridge of his ear, his hot breath making Yuri’s hair stand on end. He could feel Yuri’s chest rise and fall with this breath, his nipples perky and erect in excitement. After a moment to gather himself, Viktor slowly trailed his mouth down Yuri’s abdomen with kisses, stopping upon reaching his happy trail. 

He paused for a moment, admiring Yuri’s flushed physique before moving to hover his hole above Yuri’s member. It was twitching in excitement, wet against Viktor’s cheeks. Yuri pushed his hips up against Viktor, moaning as he felt his head rub against the skin. Viktor pushed and rubbed and massaged his hole with Yuri’s member, teasing Yuri into a shivering mess, his hair strewn across the bedsheets, smatterings of chocolate on his lips and cheeks, a small speckle on his nose. 

The lubricant tasted delicious on Viktor’s tongue as he tasted it before prepping himself for Yuri. Strawberry, his favorite. With his eyes half-lidded, he looked at Yuri as his licked the red translucent lubricant from his finger. His tongue wrapped around his finger and caressed it, strings of saliva traveling from his finger tip to his lip. It made Yuri’s skin crawl with how godly and lewd it was. He winked playfully before moving forward. 

Viktor rubbed his fingers along his hole, pressing one finger in and stretching gently. He arched his back forward, his chest stretching toward Yuri as he reached. Yuri blushed as he watched, his eyes shifting back and forth as if he felt that it was something private that he shouldn’t view. It made him feel voyeuristic as he watched Viktor press another finger in, his eyes closed, chin tilted towards heaven, and a small sliver of saliva trailing from his swollen lips down his chin. 

Participating was one thing, watching was something else entirely. The lubricant was dripping from Viktor’s lewd fingers and hole onto Yuri’s member, warm from Viktor’s body heat and friction. But Viktor didn’t stop, and he didn’t invite Yuri to join. He only eyed Yuri with his eyes almost closed, a third finger adventuring deep into himself, his hips rolling with his own motions. Before Yuri could think, he was tentatively stroking himself, his hand occasionally bumping against Viktor’s bottom as he thrust his fingers into himself. 

“Are you having fun pleasing yourself, Yuri? Because I am,” Viktor teased, smiling at Yuri’s timid removal of his hand from his member and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. 

Yuri nearly screamed as Viktor suddenly fell upon him, his bottom enveloping his member with hot pleasure. Viktor was moving, grinding his hips down and rolling into Yuri. His cock was shifting inside of Viktor like a joystick, and it was certainly a game that Viktor enjoyed. He was moaning and leaking onto Yuri’s abdomen as he rode, sending Yuri into a dizzy haze. 

Fingers digging into Viktor’s thighs, Yuri moaned and relished in his pleasure, almost writhing as he bucked upwards. He could feel the knot at the bottom of his stomach tighten, heat spilling into his pelvis and member, marking him close to climax. 

“ _Vitya, _please,” Yuri begged, tears tickling his eyelashes at the overwhelming stimulation, “I need more! I’m going to cum, please!”__

Yuri’s muscles spasm and tensed, his eyes clenched shut, as Viktor pushed down hard on Yuri’s hips, setting to get Yuri as deep as possible. Semen leaked from Viktor onto Yuri’s stomach with a warm wet comfort. 

“ _VITYA! _”__

Yuri orgasmed with a scream, fingernails digging into Viktor’s thighs and toes flexing. The Russian rode him through it, gradually slowing to a winded stop. A couple small gasps escaped Viktor’s lips as Yuri instinctively thrust a couple times suddenly. His muscles finally started to relax, and Yuri opened his eyes to see Viktor smiling at him from above. The moonlight and cool breeze from the open window made Viktor glow, his hair dancing slightly with the wind. 

“It would seem,” Yuri panted, attempting to catch his breath, “that a gift for me is a gift for you, Vitya.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Check out the illustrated comic page too! ](https://seeyouinthedumpster.tumblr.com/post/156703859337/commission-for-the-wonderful-foxyena-and-their)   
> 


End file.
